User talk:Joecoolio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Past Master page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 20:48, December 10, 2012 Sorry for the late reply Hello there. Sorry for replying so late. Unfortunately, I must admit that to my mind, the article you told me about deserves to be deleted. The reason being that although they are based on awful criminals in real life, they do not do anything really villainous in their setting. My apologies. Balthus Dire (talk) 12:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Well that does indeed qualifies as villany. However, and my apologies if I am wrong, but I do not remember this being mentioned on the article page. Now that it is added, it should be safe from deletion. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:00, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Carrie I agree Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 16:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Jason Dean (Jason "J.D." Dean) We already got the real Jason Dean page. I just thought you should know that. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for helpin' out with restorin' the Michael Wormwood page, man. You're not like that useless bastard user Demolition18. That guy never listens. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 04:30, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Would Wolverine count as an antagonist? He's known to be a cold-blooded killer and kills people despite being one of the most recurring heroes of Marvel. I was asking this because we have Hulk, Cyclops, Rogue Punisher and Deadpool on this wiki. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) My Apologies I'm apologized for what just happened between me & Ste5an. I was only tryin' to improve the Mama page because I saw the whole movie. Maybe you're right, maybe I've workin' too much & too much credit. Ya know what I need? What I'd need is a break & beer. I'm gettin' let the guy upload the main picture of his pages & I'll simply help out (by editing & settin' up a gallery only) there in anyway I can. - Best regards Don't cha judge me! 14:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Queen Misery. I'm sorry for changing the pages created by Ste5an. I've undo the deletion I made & I'm rebuildin' them right now. It was a big mistake & it will never happened again. I've already made apologies & I'm makin' it up for tryin' to merge the 2 with the 2 known Wicked Witches pages. - Sincerely B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I've already talked over with Ste5an & fixed everything. All that is left now is the Theodora page which is not yet fully rebuilt & complete. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:15, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yes, everything is fine between us now, we apologized to each other and now are working together on Evanora and Theodora's pages. Ste5an RE: Me too. Yessir. Nobody wants a war. Man, I feel like have taken the world's burdens on my shoulders. I'm beat. :-) - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Would you say Dan is True Neutral? I wanted to ask that because I kind of find him similar to Eddy from Ed, Edd, n Eddy ''and Benson from Regular Show ''(although I think Benson would be a Chaotic Neutral character). Garfield1601 (talk) 23:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Help What's up, Jeocoolio. I gotta ask one thing real quick before I go volunteer-work at the local art studio & work with the little kids today. Me & Jinierules currently erasin' a few categories that are causin' the Villains Wiki to suffer a few minor technical difficulties and are decleared deletable. We almost finished with the task & we need your help: Could you remove the category "Imperialist" from your user page & could you tell the 2 other users Chakor Channing and The Immortal Selene to remove "Heroes Lover" from their pages as well please? We'd really appreciate it. Thanks in advance. Don't cha judge me! 20:45, May 3, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome What up, Joecoolio. I've fixed your Whittany & Brittany Biskit page for you as well as added photos to it & renamed it the sisters' alias "Bisket Twins" on the fact that the girls are twins. You're welcome. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 16:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC)